


Forever Home

by thingyoudowiththatthing



Series: Lifelong Love Letter [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: F/M, Seb's a dork, no warnings really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 12:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18261593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thingyoudowiththatthing/pseuds/thingyoudowiththatthing
Summary: It can be read as a stand-alone but it takes place within my Lifelong Love Letter universe. It’s in November 2016. Y/N is pregnant and a lot is happening for the little family.





	Forever Home

It had been a long day with both you and Sebastian having meetings with your managers. Sebastian had managed to bring Isabella along with him. When you were both in the city it was important to you both that Isabella spend as much time with at least one of you as possible. After your separate meetings, you had met up for lunch which Isabella had loved. She loved being out and about in the city but more than anything she adored having both her parent’s full attention whenever she could. After lunch, you and Sebastian had a joint meeting with your real estate agent to look at new apartments. Isabella had tagged along, of course, skipping around beside you or resting on her father’s arm when she started to get tired.

You had both fallen in love with a place but it was a little out of your price range which was why Sebastian was looking through bank statements a lot of other papers filled with numbers that gave you a headache just looking at them.

Instead, you had given your tired, slightly grumpy daughter a bath after dinner and spent about an hour trying to get her to sleep. You were exhausted and nauseous as you flopped down on the couch next to Sebastian.

He didn’t look up when you sat down. He stayed focused on the numbers on the sheets in front of him. You smiled at the look of concentration on his face as you reached out tenderly starting to run your fingers through his hair. Sebastian instinctively leaned into your touch a little and your smile grew. He was just like a cat sometimes and you loved that about him.

No matter how tired you were or how uncomfortable the first couple of months of your pregnancy was making you moments like this was the highlight of your day.

Sebastian groaned slightly as your fingers traced the hairline on his neck before running back into his hair.

“You know honey… You’re making it kinda hard to focus here,” he complained, but the tug of his lips gave him away. He welcomed the distraction as he was probably just about as tired as you were at this point.

You leaned in, kissing his cheek, feeling the scruff against your lips as you gently pulled the papers from his hands, tossing them onto the cocktail table.

“Come cuddle with me,” you begged, placing your hand on his cheek, turning his head to face you so you could give him a proper kiss.

Sebastian smiled against your lips as he moved onto his knees, pushing you back against the couch until he was hovering over you. Never once did you break the kiss, not even as you both giggled against each other’s lips as you fought to get comfortable.

“You. are. very. distracting,” Sebastian punctuated each word with a kiss making you laugh even harder.

You reached up, lovingly cupping his face watching his eyes twinkle as he looked down at you. The love and adoration in his eyes never failed to take your breath away and you prayed he would never stop looking at you like that.

“I love you, Seba,” you said softly, making Sebastian’s smile widen before he leaned down to kiss you again. Deeper this time, but filled with all of the emotions you saw in his eyes a minute ago.

“I love you too, Y/N/N,” he replied as he broke the kiss, getting comfortable beside you but with his head resting on your chest, a leg slung over yours and a hand protectively resting over your belly.

You sighed comfortably, as your fingers moving up and down his back into his thick brown hair. You loved playing with his hair as much as he loved feeling you do it.

“How does it look? Impossible?” you asked referring to the numbers he had been crunching for the better part of the night.

“I’m not sure. I think I have to call the bank in the morning,” Sebastian sounded hesitant and you rolled your eyes at him even if he wasn’t looking. He was so much smarter than he gave himself credit for and you really wanted to know if it was a dream you had to give up on.

“Just tell me,” you tugged his hair in punishment making him groan, and playfully bite your boob through the clothes from where he was resting. You squealed in laughter, swatting his arm when he laughed at you.

“You’re not a vampire just because you were born in Romania you know,” you scolded, but instantly regretted as you saw the mischievous look in his eyes as he looked up at you.

“Seba don’t you dare…”

You barely had time to protest much before Sebastian dove for your neck, teasingly biting down, before running his tongue over the barely-there mark to soothe the sting.

“You’re such an idiot,” you laughed as you struggled against him, but he didn’t budge. Instead, his lips found yours kissing you silent and you instantly gave up your struggles, wrapping your arms around his neck, sighing contently into his kiss.

Sebastian tenderly rubbed his nose against yours as he pulled back, pecking your lips again before moving back into the same position he had been in before. Your fingers found their way back into his hair and he closed his eyes relaxing against you.

“I think it might be possible if your willing to sell the studio too. We can soundproof the extra room in the apartment and we can share that as a studio and office like we do now. It would mean being closer to the kids too,” Sebastian explained tilting his head to look up at you for your reaction.

Your eyes widened before a huge smile appeared on your face. “You’re serious? You think we could get it?”

“Yeah… if we get the asking price for this place and we get the Adams to lower theirs a couple of hundred grand. Especially since we want to do some construction if we do get it,” Sebastian continued but you were barely listening. All you could think about was the beautiful Greenwich Village apartment you had been looking at today. With four balconies on each side of the apartment and with access to a roof terrace. The rooms were light and big. It was only a few stops from the school Isabella would be attending and a few more stops from Sebastian’s mom. It needed some work to fit your family perfectly, but it was better than anything you had ever imagined and honestly, you could picture the two of you raising your kids there.

“You’re serious? You think we could afford it?” you asked, cupping Sebastian’s face in your hands, making him smile at you.

“Yeah. I think it would be stupid to let a place like that go. You would be happy there you think?” he asked carefully, knowing you had expressed a wish to move a little out of the city in the past.

Instead of answering him right away you leaned forward, pressing your lips to his in a deep loving kiss leaving him with a dazed expression on his face when you pulled back a little.

“With you, I can be happy anywhere, but yes. Seba, I love that place. If you think we can reasonably afford it I wanna do it,” you smiled and Sebastian pressed another kiss to your lips before getting up.

He laughed at the pout on your face before reaching a hand out to pull you up.

“Come cuddle in bed,” he grinned tugging you against his chest as soon as you were back on your feet. “Sounds like I’m gonna spend the day tomorrow talking with the bank and real estate agents so I’m gonna need a good night’s sleep.”

You smiled widely looking up at him as you wrapped your arms around his waist. “I love you so much, Sebastian. You know that right?”

Sebastian playfully raised his eyebrows at you, “full name when I’m not in trouble? That serious, huh?”

Sebastian laughed when you slapped your hands against his chest with a pout, before trying to back away from him. Sebastian moved quicker though pulling you back into his arms, kissing the side of your head.

“I love you too Y/N,” he buried his face in your neck as you wrapped your arms back around him, letting him hold you close. “Always have and always will.”


End file.
